Le Reflet de Ses Yeux
by Kana94
Summary: "Je la voulais réellement. Pas pour me vanter, pas pour pouvoir dire que j'étais irrésistible, ni pour gonfler un peu plus mon égo ou pour flatter ma fierté, je la voulais à mes côtés. "     Un autre de mes nombreux One Shot James/Lily


Cette journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Mes groupies ne nous collaient pas trop, et Rémus semblait avoir oublié ses bonnes résolutions pour sa dernière année. Encore une fois, on avait prit un malin plaisir à faire de la vie de Rogue un enfer en remplaçant la nourriture habituelle par de l'appât à poisson et de la nourriture pour hiboux. Bien évidemment, on avait jeté un sort à l'assiette pour qu'elle ne renvoie l'image que d'une magnifique purée de citrouille. Cet imbécile s'est jeté dessus, et a craché toute son assiette en moins de temps qu'il ne m'a fallut pour vous raconter cette anecdote. Toute la grande salle a éclaté de rire, sauf Lily Evans dont le regard noir m'a transpercé comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame. Enfin, à part cela, c'était parfait.

« Et alors Lunard, je croyais qu'on était sensé être sage cette année ? Le taquina Sirius.  
>_ Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis… On a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ici, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout. »<p>

Peter, Sirius et moi savions pertinemment que notre ami lycanthrope n'aimait pas tellement se moquer des autres, alors plutôt que de lui demander de nous aider, nous lui demandions de ne pas nous dénoncer. Car Rémus était préfet en chef. Devinez donc qui partageait le rôle avec lui… Lily Evans bien entendu. Miss parfaite. Elle était aussi belle que sérieuse, et me détestait autant que je haïssais Servilus. Elle était, et tout le monde le savait, la seule qui semblait ne pas vouloir tomber dans mes filets. C'était crispant, et cela m'énervait tellement que j'en étais au bord de l'obsession. Puis en quatrième année, elle est devenue mon objectif. Cela doit vous paraître un peu cru comme qualificatif, mais voilà, c'était moi. Je n'ai jamais été de ceux qui tombent éperdument amoureux en claquant des doigts, et pour moi, toutes les filles étaient les mêmes.

Elles étaient inintéressantes, n'ayant pour sujet de conversation principal seulement leur brushing et leur nouveau vernis à ongles. Je n'ai jamais pu en supporter une plus d'une semaine. Ce qui me surprend, chez elles, c'est surtout leur capacité à tout savoir. Si Travis sortait avec Dina, elles étaient au courant dans la minute qui suivait. Certaine avaient aussi cette aptitude à croire les plus stupides ragots qui couraient dans le château, si bien qu'au bout de deux jours, presque toutes les filles de l'école pensaient que Dumbledore et Hagrid, notre fidèle garde-chasse, entretenaient une liaison secrète. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé si elles n'étaient pas dénuées de toute intelligence, et à en croire Sirius qui les embobinait toutes une par une, c'était mieux ainsi.

Revenons-en à Evans. Elle était ma cible. J'ai passé toute notre quatrième année à déployer les plans les plus ingénieux pour qu'elle daigne enfin me laisser avoir sur elle la même « emprise » que j'avais sur les autres. En vain. Elle me repoussait toujours plus violemment, et je n'ai jamais réussi à compter le nombre de fois où sa main a atterri si fort sur ma joue que j'en regrettais presque d'être né. Avouant difficilement l'échec, j'ai décidé que ma cinquième année serait vouée à l'observation. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais. Je l'ai observé, épié, dévisagé et même contemplé… Au fil des jours, je la trouvais de plus en plus gracieuse, belle, et j'en venais à me convaincre moi-même qu'elle incarnait la perfection. Dans les couloirs, elle brillait. Elle était d'une beauté captivante, féérique, et j'avais l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas elle qui tombait dans mes filets, mais bien l'opposé. J'essayai de me prouver le contraire en continuant d'attirer des filles entre mes bras, mais aucune ne put enlever son visage de mon âme. J'étais harponné. C'était trop tard pour moi, je m'étais fais avoir. J'attendis notre sixième année pour tenter à nouveau ma chance, mais cette fois, elle n'était pas une cible. Je la voulais réellement. Pas pour me vanter, pas pour pouvoir dire que j'étais irrésistible, ni pour gonfler un peu plus mon égo ou pour flatter ma fierté, je la voulais à mes côtés.

J'étais tombé dans le piège dans lequel je ne me serais jamais vu tombé. J'avais pour la première fois en face de moi une fille que je considérais belle, intelligente, et inaccessible. Merlin sait que les râteaux qu'elle m'a mit cette année là m'ont retournés comme une crêpe. Malgré tout, je commençais à la connaître, puisqu'à la place de me prendre une gifle monumentale à la fin de mon discours sensé la charmer, j'arrivais à esquiver. Cela m'épargnait une douleur physique, mais je dois dire que mon moral en prenait quand même un bon coup. Sirius, Rémus et Peter s'amusaient pas mal de ma situation. Ils disaient que je n'avais que ce que je méritais, que Merlin me punissait d'avoir été aussi impitoyable avec les autres filles avec qui je sortais… Comme si Patmol était un saint ! Il était pire que moi. Enfin, je laissais dire parce que je savais qu'ils rigolaient. Ma sixième année ne m'ayant rapportée que de quoi ratisser toutes les plages d'Europe, je me rendis à l'évidence. Evans n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie que je devienne autre chose qu'un troll à ses yeux.

Voilà, nous en étions là. Moi, James Potter, en septième année dans le célèbre établissement pour sorcier portant le nom de Poudlard, j'étais libre comme l'air. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Cette année, j'avais un nombre exact de 0 conquête à mon actif, et cela malgré les propositions indécentes de plusieurs de mes camarades. Je m'étais assagi, et il n'y avait qu'une seule élève dans cette école qui pouvait remettre en doute ma possible carrière en tant que religieux. Vous savez bien entendu de qui je parle. Cela dit, elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne remarquait même pas que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, que j'avais changé… Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ses livres, quel gâchis… Je savais l'aimer beaucoup mieux qu'eux.

Je repris mes esprits, assis sur un canapé de la salle commune, un parchemin entre les mains. J'avais enfin fini la métamorphose, et je n'avais plus qu'à aller rendre ce devoir à Mc Gonagall. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était temps de m'affoler, j'avais déjà dix minutes de retard. Cinq de plus en arrivant devant la porte. Je frappai, entrai, et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me passa un savon, le professeur ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que : « Alors vous serez avec Potter, miss Evans. » Les nombreux « mais » de Lily n'y changèrent strictement rien, et je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait, mais mes trois amis souriaient à pleines dents.

« Cornedrue, c'est la chance de ta vie ! On fait un travail par deux, et tu es tombé avec Evans…  
>_ Tu as bien choisi ton cours pour arriver en retard. »<p>

Je me réjouissais à l'idée de pouvoir passer du temps avec Lily sans que cela puisse paraître du harcèlement ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour lequel elle aurait pu se plaindre. Apparemment, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle faisait une tête de six pieds de long, et je la voyais déjà me ruer de coups prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler.

« C'est quoi notre thème ? Lui demandais-je en passant devant elle pour remettre mon devoir au professeur. »

Elle me montra le morceau de papier, et ce qui était écrit dessus me glaça légèrement. « Les animagus » Comment allais-je pouvoir cacher mes connaissances là-dessus ? Ou plutôt, comment allais-je pouvoir cacher le fait qu'elle en avait un sous son nez ? Je grimaçai et m'assit à côté d'elle.

« Pour commencer, on va mettre les points sur les i. Je ne veux pas entendre une seule de tes phrases de dragueur à deux mornilles, je ne veux pas voir un de tes amis, ni une fille autour de nous lorsque l'on travaille et…  
>_ Serais-tu jalouse Lily Evans ? La coupais-je en souriant.<br>_ Je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu… Mais ce que tu viens de dire fait également partie des phrases que je ne veux plus entendre. Ensuite, je te garantis que si tu me fais une de tes blagues tu le regretteras.  
>_ Est-ce que j'ai le droit de respirer ? »<p>

La seule réponse que j'obtins fut un regard mauvais, et je me résignai. Etre en binôme avec elle n'allait pas me faire avancer dans son estime. Elle me détestait tellement que même si j'étais un sorcier aussi brillant que Dumbledore elle aurait continué à me dire que j'étais stupide. Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, je la fixai. Sa plume grattait frénétiquement son parchemin, et elle ne s'occupait pas de moi. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et scruta sa dernière phrase. Apparemment, quelque chose la contrariait… Elle fronça les sourcils, releva la tête vers moi à une vitesse hallucinante et tapa du poing sur la table.

« Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
>_ Quoi, quoi ?<br>_ Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un travailler de ta vie, c'est pour cela que tu me dévisage de cette façon ?  
>_ Mais… Je… Je ne… »<p>

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je rougissais. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle m'avait prit en flagrant délit. Le grand James Potter, connu presque insensible, avait été surpris à baver devant Lily Evans, l'élève la plus sauvage de Poudlard. Je fus sauvé par le tintement de la cloche indiquant la fin du cours. J'attrapai mon sac en vitesse, et alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, elle referma fermement sa main sur mon bras.

« Dans une heure à la bibliothèque. Tu as intérêt de ne pas être en retard, le sujet est à rendre demain, et si tu continues de travailler avec autant d'ardeur… Autant te dire qu'on risque d'y passer toute la nuit ! Lança-t-elle d'un air méprisant. »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de protester, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse de la salle. L'idée de passer la nuit avec elle m'effleura l'esprit, mais j'aurai de loin préféré que cela ne soit pas pour travailler. Merlin, je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard depuis ma deuxième année… C'était un pari entre maraudeurs. Nous devions parvenir à avoir des notes fabuleuses sans jamais nous aider de cette pièce du château pour réviser. Jusque là, nous avions réussit à merveille.

« Les gars, j'ai un problème… Evans veut que je l'accompagne à la bibliothèque pour la métamorphose.  
>_ Eh bien… Fais marcher ton imagination ! Tu n'as qu'à arriver un peu en avance et l'emmener travailler autre part.<br>_ Il n'y a pas d'autres endroits avec des livres sur les animagus, Rémus.  
>_ Tu n'as pas besoin de livres James… On connait déjà tout.<br>_ Bien sûr, mais comment veux-tu que je lui explique pourquoi je suis aussi calé dans le domaine ?  
>_ Tu trouveras bien. »<p>

Pfff… Comme si cette réponse pouvait m'aider… Evans ne me faisait pas du tout confiance, et j'étais persuadé que l'éloigner de la bibliothèque serait pour moi aussi simple que de voler un œuf à une dragonne enragée. Les solutions qui s'offraient à moi étaient quasiment nulles. J'avais bien pensé l'attirer dans la forêt interdite en lui promettant quelque chose de rare et extraordinaire, mais quoi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas lui révéler mon secret ! Bon… Au pire… Je pouvais toujours lui faire croire que je m'étais perdu. Je risquais de me faire incendier et de me prendre une bonne gifle en travers de la tête, mais je commençais à avoir l'habitude. Je m'appuyai contre la porte de la « pièce défendue » et attendit que Lily apparaisse. A peine était-elle arrivée devant moi que je me lançai, convaincu d'essuyer un refus.

« Dis-donc Evans, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on travaille dans le parc plutôt que de rester enfermés ici alors qu'il fait un temps magnifique ? »

Ma phrase lui parut un peu moins légitime lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers une fenêtre et constata qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux, et elle hocha la tête. Je n'y croyais pas. Lily Evans voulait passer cette fin d'après midi dehors, sous la pluie, avec moi. Nous étions descendus jusqu'au parc, une distante approximative de deux mètres nous séparant, nous faisions régner le silence à merveille. Pourtant, les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je ne me sentais pas comme d'habitude… J'avais l'impression que tout était plus pur, là, avec elle, je voyais les paysages environnant pour la première fois. Je respirais cet air pour la première fois, et toujours plus profondément. Je savais que ce moment ne durerait pas. Je savais que son parfum s'évanouirait dans la nature, mais j'essayais d'en absorber la plus infime des molécules. Je sentais la pluie sur ma peau comme je ne l'avais jamais sentit auparavant. Et je l'aimais. Cette fine pluie. Les gouttes tombaient gracieusement sur son épaule, et dévalait son bras avec douceur. J'étais captivé. Elle s'arrêta net, et se retourna.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Je grimaçai et passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais absolument rien prévu. Je la vis lever au ciel, elle tourna les talons et continua son chemin vers la forêt.

« Lily, Lily attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, et j'en fus presque soulagé. Au moins, cela me permettait de la suivre. L'endroit n'était pas toujours sûr, et même si cela ressemblait plus à un prétexte qu'à autre chose, c'était la vérité. Je la suivais parce que c'était dangereux, et parce qu'elle m'attirait. J'avais l'impression déplaisante qu'elle s'amusait à me relâcher les branches d'arbres à la tête à chacun de ses pas, et lorsque j'en eu marre, je m'arrêtai, et elle fit de même.

« Alors ? Je croyais que tu avais l'habitude ! Lança-t-elle avec une once de défit dans la voix.  
>_ Mais de quoi tu parles Lily ? »<p>

Là, je commençai à sérieusement paniquer. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que mes yeux ne me trahissaient pas, car même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle comprenne sa phrase de la même façon que moi, il y avait un risque. Elle s'avança vers moi, plongea ses yeux doux dans les miens et attrapa mon bras. Quelques griffures de la dernière pleine lune persistait, et quand elle y passa ses doigts, je me retirai vivement. Une lueur de reproche brillait dans mes yeux, je redoutais ce qu'elle allait me dire.

« Je sais tout. »

Mes paupières se fermèrent, et j'inspirai profondément. Voilà, c'était passé. Elle l'avait dit. J'étais furieux et angoissé. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et cette fille incarnait tellement la perfection et la droiture que j'étais sûr de me retrouver à Azkaban le lendemain. J'avais peur pour les autres. Si elle avait découvert que j'étais un animagus, elle devait probablement savoir pour Peter, Sirius et… Rémus… Je sentis sa main sur ma joue, mais pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne me giflait pas… Elle avait juste posée sa main de velours sur ma joue. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et je fus encore plus surpris lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé au professeur Mc Gonagall de te mettre avec moi, et c'est aussi moi qui ai choisi le thème de notre exposé. Rémus m'avait dit, il y a quelques mois de ça, que vous n'aviez pas le droit de rentrer dans la bibliothèque à cause d'un pari stupide. Je savais que tu me demanderais d'aller autre part, là où je pourrais tout t'expliquer sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse nous entendre. J'aurai pu te dire de venir directement ici, mais j'avais peur que tu ne te doutes de quelque chose et que tu ne te défiles… »

Elle baissa les yeux, et alors que la pluie tombait encore sur nous, je la vis hésiter.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ? L'interrogeais-je.  
>_ Je sais que Rémus est un loup garou, que Sirius, Peter et toi êtes des animagus non déclarés, et que vous l'avez fait pour pouvoir l'aider. »<p>

Je soupirai. Le secret n'était pas sensé déborder de cette façon. Est-ce que nous pouvions avoir confiance en elle ? C'était ça la question. De tout mon cœur j'aurai voulu pouvoir répondre « oui » avec certitude. Mais je ne savais pas. C'était stupide de ma part. Son baiser avait pour but de me rassurer, mais c'était tellement soudain, tellement improbable que je ne savais pas. J'étais perdu.

« Comment le sais-tu ?  
>_ Je l'ai deviné. Il y a des nuits entières pendant lesquelles je ne voyais pas Rémus revenir dans sa chambre de préfet, au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes, et j'ai fais une ronde dans les couloirs. Je me suis cachée et j'ai aperçu Sirius Black qui courait vers le parc. Je l'ai suivi discrètement, et je vous ai vu, Peter Pettigrow et toi, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Tu as dis à tes amis qu'il était temps de partir, et vous vous êtes transformés en rat, en chien et en cerf. Je me suis posée des questions pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à temps que je comprenne que Rémus était absent les lendemains de pleines lunes.<br>_ Tu es vraiment une fouineuse Evans ! »

Je lui tournai le dos, et m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre. C'était tout ce qui était sorti de ma bouche, alors que des centaines de mots venaient s'entrechoquer dans mon esprit. Elle aurait dû se mêler de ses affaires. Tout aurait pu mal tourner. Et si elle nous avait suivi sous le saule cogneur, elle aurait pu risquer sa vie, et la notre par la même occasion.

« Ne le prends pas mal, je… »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, sentant probablement mon regard lourd de reproches posé sur elle. Je n'y pouvais rien. Mes sentiments ne s'étaient pas envolés comme cela, ils étaient bien présents, et c'était justement pour cette raison que j'étais énervé. Je craignais qu'elle traite Rémus de monstre, et qu'elle nous livre. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer.

« Rémus est mon ami. Je… Je trouve cela vraiment généreux de ta part de l'aider de cette façon. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais comme ça. »

Ainsi donc, elle ne voyait pas en Lunard une bête répugnante… C'était plutôt un bon point. Elle se posa en face de moi, ses yeux verts et enchanteurs me dévisageant avec insistance.

« Tu attends quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle. »

Je ne compris pas immédiatement sa question, pris à l'hypnotique piège de son regard, mes neurones ne semblaient plus réussir à se connecter entre eux.

« Pour te transformer… Expliqua-t-elle en souriant. »

Ah… C'était donc ça qu'elle voulait… Je me levai du tronc, et mis très peu de temps à prendre ma forme animale. Lily était émerveillée. J'approchai doucement mon museau de sa paume, et soufflais dedans. Elle émit un léger rire, posa son autre main sur mon encolure, et je choisis ce moment là pour reprendre ma forme humaine. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais ses yeux reflétaient chaque petite pensée qui percutait mon âme. Ils m'envoyaient au paradis. Je sentais ses doigts sur mon cou, et toutes les parcelles de ma peau semblaient frémir à son contact. La pluie y était aussi pour quelque chose, mais mon esprit se concentrait plus sur nos effleurements que sur le reste. J'aurais été le même séducteur qu'il y a quelques temps, je l'aurais déjà embrassé, mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais encore voir éclater un feu d'artifice dans ses yeux. Je plongeai ma main dans ses cheveux humides, me demandant de quelle façon nous en étions arrivés là, et pourquoi elle ne me repoussait pas. Je ne lui posai pas la question, j'étais sûr d'elle, et de moi. Elle m'embrassa et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus la certitude de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur mes sentiments. Lily Evans était une ensorceleuse, qui, en un dixième de seconde, avait su me faire oublier toutes mes anciennes conquêtes.

« Il se fait tard, et tu as tout un devoir à faire sur les animagus… Me dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.  
>_ On était sensés le faire à deux Lily.<br>_ Oui, mais tu es évidemment bien plus calé que moi dans le domaine, et je risquerai de ne pas savoir ce que je dis, alors…  
>_ Alors autant que je le fasse sans toi, c'est ça ? »<p>

Elle acquiesça, et son regard suppliant suffit à me faire lâcher un « Tu as gagné. ». Jamais une fille n'avait su me faire céder. Lily faisait une révolution dans ma vie, mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.


End file.
